Vanilla
by BorkeBird
Summary: Dimentio gets a little invitation for some tea by our special little Space Princess. Not only is there free food, but he might discover that this Rosalina has similar attributes as himself. [oneshot]


She reminds me of a phoenix, though her main choice of color is blue, frankly quite the opposite. Nonetheless, her grace matches the creature, and the passion that she hides so well resembles the fire that burns in its wings. She's mysterious, and like the phoenix itself, is the most difficult living thing to discover and crack open.

Like myself, her secrets are hidden within her mind, only revealed to those who are trustworthy and that she finds appealing. So interesting that like myself, she finds friendship in the man of green, though I doubt he remembers me.

"You know of me." My voice is smooth, like silk, and composed, though it has a tinge of suave laced around it like a bow to create sort of a mocking feeling, or maybe even an emotion of teasing. "And yet you're foolish enough to invite me into your castle. Why are you so naive, like a child reaching for honey in a beehive?" I can't help but ask.

Her eye that wasn't hidden by the soft vanilla hair on her head, brilliant and sparkling with the universe reflecting in their blue gaze, flicked to meet mine. "Unless you plan on weaponizing my set of teacups, this is harmless friendship." She smiled cunningly. It enraptures me, and her interesting self pulls me in ever more.

"Don't underestimate me, princess..." Although I already know her name, it would be impolite to do introductions. Besides that point, her voice was soft, and sophisticated. She kept herself at bay, and would hardly _ever_ snap, even in extreme circumstances. I liked that in a person, calm composure and able to consider things before jumping into a fight. Fiery personalities, hormonal influences, or just actions based on _love_ was irritating. It held nothing. No thought process, no analysis; it was simple someone jumping into battle based on their gut. That in itself is disgraceful.

She was none of that.

"Rosalina." She glanced at me from behind herself, cradling a purple luma in her arms. "Please, leave out the 'princess'. I dislike formalities. They're useless labels of society." She chuckled, a sweet sound beating quietly in her chest like her heart with a bit of a bubbly feel, and still ever so mysterious and _enticing_.

"Very well Rosalina." I let her name roll off my tongue. "I must say, it's a very beautiful name. Flows softly and then blooms, much like that of a flower." I took her hand and kissed it softly, smirking back at her. "You may call me Dimentio."

Her fingers ghosted across mine, her hand being pulled back up to cradle her star child once more. I could have sworn, before she turned away from me and led me through her grand, large halls, and eventually to her massive garden (that miraculously, she had seemingly built herself), a coy smile had graced her lips before she hid it away with all her other secrets.

The rest of the day, she had tea with me. I couldn't help but express a few of my pet peeves, which by the slimmest of chances, had shared the same irritations and interests with her, save for some of my more sadistic pleasures. Despite me mentioning them though, she hadn't reacted how I would expect, or would have wanted.

She smiled, and _respected_ my interests, as crazy as the thought was. "We all have our secrets Dimentio. We all have our guilty little knicks. I myself have some, and I'm not as open to expressing them as you are. There's nothing wrong with that, unless people actually get hurt from it." Her eyes were closed in thought, and I couldn't quite tell if she was smiling, or if her lips were just pursed in thought.

"I guess that is correct, Rosalina." I smiled, and for once, it contained a bit of genuinity. She was wise, and a beautiful creature, and the fact that she could make me contemplate so much in a small amount of time confused me. That was a rare occurrence.

It wasn't long afterwards that we had finished our time together. The thought was insane, (the type that I was unused to) but I was feeling melancholy at the thought of departing. I had actually come to enjoy my time here, not knowing what to expect when I had received the invitation to go visit the space-dwelling princess.

It had been a little while since I had felt a little spark of glee. By whatever means it had been for, Jaydes released me from the Underhwere, but my magic was severely reduced, and couldn't be used to harm those around me. To get it all back, she told me that I had to make a few "genuine friends" that wasn't one-sided. The thought disgusted me back then, but now, there was an idea of who one of them could be.

We walked out together on the balcony of her castle, a friendly distance between the two of us. The stars numbered the sky, almost as if a child had grabbed a few glasses of glitter and dumped them over a canvas painted purple, blue, and black.

"Hopefully this wasn't a drawback to whatever you were doing before, Dimentio." Rosalina's voice felt like satin, and I could tell she was teasing me.

I chuckled, now levitating in the air, my arms crossed under my poncho. "It was simply the _worst_ experience ever." I responded with a hint of sarcasm.

She smirked at me, and at that moment, I was barely able to see her other eye under that mask of hair. Both of them were slightly half-lidded with playfulness, making a feeling within me twinge slightly. I smirked at her, placing my feet on the ground to bow at her.

"Hopefully, I may return again when you call, princess~?" I added the nickname, just to see her react. She rolled her eyes, the playfulness growing obvious now.

She slipped a dainty finger under my chin, before I felt her lips press against the forehead of my mask. Immediately, my first reaction was to reel away, but it quickly faded into awe. I stood up, clearing my throat a bit. This had turned a bit awkward for me.

Rosalina smiled at me, her eyes shimmering with stars of emotion, though I couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. "Feel free to come whenever you please, Dimentio. My doors are always open to you." She smiled at me, before walking away.

I stood there for a moment, mulling over what had just occurred, before a gentle chuckle slipped from my chest. Turning towards the direction of where she had walked off. I uttered "Goodbye for now, Rosalina." before flipping away.

This wasn't going to be the last time I visited her, that was for certain.


End file.
